


Possession

by Jeniusinabottle_54



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous, Love, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniusinabottle_54/pseuds/Jeniusinabottle_54
Summary: "Look, I know I just met you, and it's probably very out of line for me to say, but you should really tell her how you're feeling." Matt Casey didn't know when he started feeling this way, but Sylvie Brett was his.Originally written for my account on Fanfiction.net under BonesnCastleFREAK
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Just a small fic that popped in my head because quarantine and lockdown is driving me insane and I really want these two characters to get together already.
> 
> Rated M because obviously there'll be shameless smut sometime in this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own any familiar characters that you read here today. All rights of One Chicago go to Dick Wolf + NBC

That’s when she fell into the fountain!” Alyssa laughed, throwing her head back. 

Captain Matt Casey sat opposite her in the candlelit restaurant and politely chuckled at her anecdote while taking a bite out of his chicken cacciatore. It’s not that it wasn’t funny. To him, it was more that the whole situation felt wrong somehow. He didn’t feel comfortable being there. No, he didn’t even want to be there. There was so many more things that he should be doing, and could be doing right now. 

“Um Matt, are you still here?” Alyssa smiled with a wave of her hand in front of his face. 

Matt looked up, “No, yes. Yes, sorry Alyssa, still here. Just very distracted at the moment.”

“Oh, is everything ok? If you wanted to call it or something. We can just postpone this to another day.” Alyssa stated, though Matt could see her face visibly fall at the mention of the date being postponed.

“No, no, it’s fine. Sorry, I’ve just had a long day at work, and I know I have a lot on my mind with rearranging schedules and what not.” Matt replied, trying to appease her, and also not really wanting to go on second date with Alyssa. There wasn’t anything wrong with her. She’s just not… right for him. 

“Oh yes, Kelly mentioned that you were a firefighter. Must be a lot of work, begin a captain and all. You have to do schedules?” Alyssa inquired.

“Oh. Yeah, I’m a captain at Firehouse 51, but it’s not my only job. I’m a contractor as well, it’s why I’m arranging schedules. I have meetings to attend for tomorrow and I’m trying to figure out everything. I have a day off. What do you do?” Matt asked, politely carrying on the conversation. 

“Um, I already told you. I am a business analyst. I just moved here from San Diego.”

Matt felt his cheeks pink at the fact that Alyssa just called him out on not paying attention. “Right, right. Sorry, I’m really not in the zone right now. What was San Diego like? Why the move?” 

Alyssa started to chat away about her life in San Diego, and Matt politely nodded along, very unsure how he got himself into this situation. Well, actually that was a real lie. He knew exactly how he got himself into this situation. 

“Yep, its his stupid need to prove Kelly Severide wrong.” Matt bitterly thought. He thought back to two days ago. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Matt Casey sat in his quarters finishing off paperwork when an angelic laugh appeared as the double doors to the firehouse sleeping quarters opened. Matt’s ears perked up as he turned to the sound. He couldn’t help but stare as Sylvie Brett walked in, laughing at whatever Foster was saying. The two sat on their adjacent bunks and continued, completely unaware that Casey was staring. 

Kelly Severide walked by and popped his head into Casey’s quarters. “Yo, Case, did you get those…” Severide trailed off, noticing that his best friend wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. He followed Casey’s line of sight and laughed. 

Casey’s was pulled out of his reverie when he noticed Severide standing at the door laughing. “Oh hey man, what’s up?” 

Severide turned to smirk at Casey. “You need to get your head out of your ass, man up, and ask her.” 

Casey’s cheeks turned red and he looked down at his paperwork, “I have no clue what you mean Severide. You are just seeing things.” 

Kelly snorted, “Yeah, and pigs can fly. Casey, come on.” Severide closed the door to Casey’s quarters and sat beside him, “Everyone can see that you like her. Dawson’s been gone for two years, left you high and dry. I think it’s high time you moved on.”

Casey’s eyebrows rose above his hairline. “Kelly, I have moved on from Dawson, not at all interested in Gabby at all. And what do you mean everyone?!” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure the night time janitor can see it too.” Severide started to smirk again. 

“Again, Kelly. No damn clue what you’re saying. Sylvie and I? Just friends.” 

Severide rolled his eyes, then his eyes glinted as he turned to look at Casey. An idea was forming in his head. “Pfft, and you didn’t just call her Sylvie. Geez Casey. Okay, I tell you what. If you have apparently no clue and you have clearly moved on from Dawson, go on a date. I have a friend moving to Chicago over the weekend. I’m sure she’ll love to meet you, and we have this weekend off.”

Casey faltered a little, not really wanting to go on a date with anyone. But stubborn as he is, he turned to glare at Severide, “Fine. Make the reservation. I’m sure you’re paying though right?”

Kelly walked out his door, “Whatever man. Look, since you are really blind too. Let me leave you with a little something. She likes you too man.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt was pulled out of his daydream when the little doorbell to the restaurant rang and he looked up, seeing Sylvie Brett walk in the door, dressed like she would be in his dreams. 

“Well actually, she’d be dressed in a lot less in his dreams.” Matt thought. His mind started to wonder to all the possible places he could rip her dress off when he was pulled out of his dirty thoughts by another man walking in behind her and settled his hand at the small of his back. “That’s where my hand should be.” Matt started to feel that familiar feeling building in his stomach. The same feeling when he saw Sylvie and Ryan, the social worker, talking. 

“Casey?” Matt startled and looked up. “Hey Brett! What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, nothing, Ben and I are here for dinner. Fancy bumping into you here! Stella told me you were on a date, but I didn’t think it’d be in the same place!” Brett replied, part of her excited to see the captain here, of all places, but another part of her green with envy at the beautiful lady sitting across from Matt. 

Alyssa, still sitting across from Casey, cleared her throat, starting to feel very awkward at the whole turn of events. 

Matt turned to her, “Oh yes, sorry, Um Brett, this is Alyssa, Alyssa this is Brett – I mean Sylvie.” 

Alyssa turned to shake Sylvie’s outstretched hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hi, yes all the same. Sorry, I work with Casey. So we all refer to each other by last names at work. It’s a bit of a habit. This is Ben. Anyway, we’ll just be making our way now. See you next shift Casey.” 

Sylvie and Ben walked away, and Casey stared as they sat across in the back of the restaurant. 

Alyssa still feeling quite awkward from the whole conversation earlier looked to her date, to Sylvie, and back again. She sighed heavily, “Look, I know I just met you, and it’s probably very out of line for me to say, but you should really tell her how you’re feeling.” 

Matt looked up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. If his best friend can see it, and his date who he just met an hour ago can see it, he was being extremely obvious, and there was no point in denying it any longer. “Um… I’m not being that obvious am I?”

Alyssa simply smiled, “Well I think to everyone else you are. To her though, I don’t think she knows how you feel, because she’s trying too hard at hiding her feelings too.” 

Matt looked up across the room to Sylvie, and noticed just in time that Sylvie’s date was brushing his thumb across the back of her hand. Matt felt the green monster within him flare again and he gripped the tablecloth. 

Alyssa glanced down at his hand and then across the room, “Yeah. If I were you, I’d go now. Before something worse happens. You’re a good man Matt Casey. The moment you guys spoke, I knew there wasn’t even any competition.” Alyssa pushed her chair back to stand up. 

Matt quickly stood, “I really didn’t mean to hurt anyone’s feelings Alyssa. I’m so sorry.” He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, not realising that Sylvie had glanced up at him at the exact moment. 

Casey bade Alyssa farewell before settling down in his chair. He asked for the bill and pulled his phone out. 

_You win, she’s here, right now. You’re not right about the whole liking me back though. She’s here. ON. A. DATE._ Matt texted Severide and put his phone back in his pocket. Paying for the bill, he looked over at Sylvie and her date again. This time, he really had to tamped down the emotions before he made a huge scene and got kicked out of the restaurant. From the corner of his eye, he caught Sylvie’s date running his leg up and down hers under the table, and Sylvie simply smiled and moved her leg away. He attempted the same thing, but Sylvie manoeuvred her leg away just in time.

“Fuck that guy is such an asshole. He should be respecting her wishes and take a damn hint. I should be the one sitting there across from her. That’s my hand that should be brushing hers, and my leg. She’s mine” Matt thought quite possessively, which was strange, because of all the relationships he’s had, of all the crushes, he has never thought this way about anyone before. This sudden possessive nature that has come out was new, and though strange, he didn’t mind because that was his Sylvie sitting across the table from a different man. 

Instead of doing anything, Matt left the restaurant and started to his car. His phone beeped with a text. 

_LOL. I won’t say I told you so, but really. I told you so._

Matt was about to tap out a reply when his phone beeped again.

_We’re at Molly’s if you want to come vent._

He put is phone way and hopped in his truck to drive over.


	2. Molly’s

Matt pulled up and was inside Molly’s in time for Severide to get a beer and placed it in front of him. 

“So… How did it go?” Severide teased, knowing all too well how it went because Alyssa had already messaged him. 

Casey glared at him across the table. It was just the two of them, and Molly’s was nearly closing. Most of the people there weren’t really from 51, PD or Med so he felt comfortable saying what needed to be said. 

Matt started to regale him the tale of his failed date and finding Sylvie at the same restaurant as him on a date. He mentions his feelings, and how he was shocked at how jealous he because when he saw her date, Matt refuses to mention him by name, brush his fingers and run his leg across hers. He was frustrated, and angry and poured everything out to Severide. It was definitely not Matt Casey’s style to dump his feelings but this was his best friend after all, and he needed to get shit off his chest. Aside from himself, Kelly Severide knew everything about him, and vice versa. 

“Look Casey, sounds to me, like you got it bad.” Severide responded after Casey was finished.

“No fucking shit, you think Kelly?” Matt replied with a huff. “Honestly I can’t believe the extent of my feelings. Brett’s so lucky that I-” He stopped mid sentence as Stella plopped herself down on the stool next to Kelly. 

“Hey Captain, babe.” She leaned over and gave Kelly a kiss on the cheek. 

Kelly returns the favour before turning himself back to the conversation, “That you..?” 

Matt looks to Severide, to Kidd and back to Severide. The wheels turning in his head and the conversation with Sylvie from earlier in the restaurant popped back in his mind. He looked at the two opposite him, both with shit-eating grins on their face. “You set me up!” He accused Severide. 

Severide held his hands up in defence, “Look man, you needed a push, and if that meant for you to see your feelings, laid out bare in front of you. I’d do it.”

“Was she even your friend from San Diego?” Matt shot back.

“Yes, actually. Alyssa has been a family friend for years. But no, she’s not actually moving here. She’s here on holiday. Yes she’s a business analyst and single. I explained stuff to her beforehand, just not an in depth look at it. All she knew, was that there wasn’t going to be a second date anyway.” Kelly replied, looking quite pleased with himself. 

Matt looked at Kidd, “I’m assuming that what’s-his-face Ben is your friend too?” 

Kidd looked at Severide before replying, “Actually… No Casey. Brett actually is on a date tonight. Ben was some guy from her gym she met. She resisted heaps about going until she found out you were going on a date tonight as well. I just suggested a restaurant, and let fate do the rest.” 

Matt put his drink down, “So you’re telling me, that I went on a date as a set up for whatever scheme you guys have going, but Sylvie’s date is real? Like he believes that he’s going to get a chance with her or whatever? Really?” Matt’s voice was getting higher and louder. 

Stella now looked unsure of herself. She really didn’t know how jealous Matt was feeling at the moment, but could tell that he was ready to blow. “Look Captain, everyone could see you guys feelings for each other. You guys are in your own little bubble. Look all I can say, is that your feelings are reciprocated, a lot. Brett only went on this date because she knew you were. So she thought that she had lost her chance. But she still really likes you, and one date with one gym buff isn’t going to change that.”

“It’s still a date, a real date Stella. If things actually go well between them, then. Well then I’ve lost my chance haven’t I?” Matt stood up and huffed. Leaving some cash on the table, he picked up his jacket and left. 

“Wait, Casey, look. I-“ Stella’s words left unanswered because Casey was already out the door. She turned to her boyfriend. “Did I just fuck up?” 

“No babe. I think we both didn’t realise the extent of Casey’s feelings for Brett. We all thought it was just a crush, turns out to be something a lot more. More than even Casey doesn’t know.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Casey tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep and thinking of what Sylvie Brett was doing at this current, exact moment. Giving up, he sat upright in bed, and groaned when he realised his bedside clock read only 9pm. The TV was on, indicating that Severide, and most probably Kidd had made it home from Molly’s. He peered out of his room into the living area where the couple was huddled on the couch, watching the news. 

“Hey man.” Kelly waved from the couch, “We’re sorry about earlier. We didn’t realise that your feelings for Brett were so strong.” 

Casey stepped out of his room and gave a small shrug as he walked over to sit on the couch. “It’s alright, what can you do? I didn’t even know my feelings were so strong.” 

Kidd leaned onto her knees, “I’m sorry too Casey. But I may have some good news that can cheer you up.” 

Matt raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

“Oh, welllllll… Sylvie’s home. Has been for the last half hour. Turns out, I don’t think her date went that well. It’s your chance now.” 

Matt sat up straight, he couldn’t waste time now. It was his chance. Now. If not, it would be wasted, and he couldn’t spend another night thinking about how Sylvie Brett would look as she writhed under him, rather than seeing it for himself. Grabbing his jacket, keys and wallet, he headed out the door. 

“Don’t come home till tomorrow afternoon at the earliest!” Kelly teased as the door shut behind Casey.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt Casey managed to slip through the security door at Sylvie’s apartment by following a rather elderly fellow into the lobby area. Pressing the button for her floor, he fidgeted all the way up, and as he excused himself from the lift, the elderly man nodded at him with a knowing glance. 

“Dear lord, did everyone know what was going through his mind?!” Matt cursed in thought. 

Arriving at her door, he held his fist up to knock but stopped. He wasn’t sure what to do now. She was home, Kidd told her that much. But what about her roommates? Joe was probably with Chloe, but Foster? What if she was home? And if she wasn’t? Would he just take her? Can he just take her? Did she definitely reciprocate the feelings? What if she didn’t? Maybe they would just kiss? Maybe just talk? All these questions revolved around him till he was so unsure that he took a step back. 

But if he didn’t act now, it would definitely be too late. Tonight had already shown him that much. Making his mind, he took a breath, knocked on the door and waited. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sylvie Brett was mid-sip when the knock sounded. Wondering who was at her door at this time, she got up from her comfortable position and went to open the door. 

“Yes? Can I-” Her words faltered because standing right in front of her was the exact person who she wanted at the moment. 

“Casey? Hello, how can I help you?” Her look of surprise evidence on her face. 

“Matt.”

“Um, yes your name is Matt.” Sylvie stared at him, wondering if his head was on straight. 

“No, I mean I’m Matt. Outside of work I’m Matt. Not Casey. I’m not the captain of the firehouse, I’m just Matt. God I,” Matt took a deep breath as he stared down at Sylvie’s doe eyes. 

Sylvie didn’t move from her position, not did she make a sound. It sounded like Matt wanted to get something off his chest. 

“I realised something today. Actually I had realised it a long time ago. But it made me realise it more today. When you entered that restaurant, in that amazing dress that just shows everything off, and all I wanted was to take it off you.” Matt smirked when he heard Sylvie take a sharp breath in, confirming that his feelings were definitely reciprocated. “And then that guy, just walked in after you. And he had his hand on your back, and his thumb across your hand, and his leg running up and down yours, and all I could think was that should be me. Because that should be my hand, and my thumb and my leg. Not his. I wasn’t even concentrating on Alyssa was saying all night. Because all I could think about was you. And how you would look sitting across from me, and what you would say, and eat, and drink. It was so obvious, that Alyssa left practically straight away because it was clear, even to her, that all my feelings were written all over my face when you and that guy walked in.” 

Matt was on a verbal rant, everything that he felt and everything that he knew just came spluttering out of him like a water out of a hose. He kept talking and didn’t realise Sylvie had stepped closer towards him until a small hand settled on his arm and he looked up. 

Sylvie stared at him in wonderment, and Matt couldn’t believe how much more beautiful Sylvie could look dressed in a long tee, with shorts and the remnants of her makeup slightly evident on her face. 

“Yours huh?” Sylvie smiled at him. 

“Yeah, mine. Because I should be in that guy’s place. Because you’re mine Sylvie Brett.” Matt huffed out, heart pounding loud in his ears. 

“Well, then what are you waiting for?” Sylvie challenged him. 

Matt grinned and cupped her face into his hands, drawing her lips in. Walking backwards, he shut the door with his foot and pushed her against the nearest wall.

“Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! Look at that. Next chapter will be up soon, and definitely M rated.


	3. Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Just warning this is definitely M rated. My first time writing something THIS M rated, especially for Sylvie and Matt, so please let me know what you guys thought.

Matt attacked Sylvie’s lips with vigour, eliciting a loud moan out of her, sending that sound straight down. His dick twitched in the confines of his pants. Before it can go any further, Matt used every ounce of strength he had to pull back and stared into her eyes. Sylvie unwittingly let out a small whine, unhappy with not having any contact with his lips. 

“Matt, what?” She panted out. She fisted his shirt between her fingers and pulled him back towards her for another searing kiss. Matt pulled back again.

“Babe, anyone home? Foster? Cruz?” Sylvie loved the nickname that rolled out of Matt’s lips. 

“Not home, come on.” Sylvie pulled him back towards her. 

Matt willing went along this time, and pushed her further back against the wall, teeth, tongue and lips clashing against hers. He slipped his hands under her tee to caress the bare skin and felt Sylvie shiver. 

“Sorry,” Matt whispered under his breath, lips still attached to hers.

Sylvie simply grinned against his lips. Placing one of her legs up, she wrapped it around his hips in an attempt to grind against the growing bulge. Taking the hint, Matt grabbed both her legs to hoist her up, and Sylvie’s legs automatically winded themselves around his hips. Grinding her hips into his erection, Sylvie leaned back as Matt’s lips moved towards her neck, sucking on her pulse point marking her as his. 

Using the wall as leverage, and silently thanking Sylvie for her strong legs after years of doing spin class, Matt pushed her tee up to take it off, and Sylvie raised her arms up to help him. Imagine his surprise when her bare skin and breasts appeared, not confined within the limits of a bra. 

Matt groaned darkly under his breath, and felt his erection grow bigger. He glanced at Sylvie who was smiling cheekily. “I was home and alone. And do you know how uncomfortable a bra actually is?” 

“Mine.” Matt replied before moving to attack her breasts, licking and sucking on one nipple, making it erect and hard, using another hand to mould it to his hand. Hoisting her up with his other arm, Matt walked the two of them to Sylvie’s room. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt unceremoniously dumped her on the bed. She quickly sat up on her knees, to pull his shirt over his head. Their lips soon attached once more, and both appreciated the skin to skin contact of their upper bodies. Matt wrapped one arm around her shoulders, while the other hand drifted to her breasts, kneading and pulling like a wild animal. Sylvie’s hand brushed against his sweat pants, and she smirked when she felt it jump in her hand. She started to push his pants down his legs to reveal his bulge. 

Matt placed one of his hands over hers, stopping her actions. She whined in displeasure. 

“You’re mine remember Sylvie? Let me take care of you first.” 

He pushed her back onto the bed and lay down on top of her, framing her face and body with his strong arms. His lips enclosed around a nipple, sucking and pulling at the rosy bud and making her arch off the bed. Matt’s hands trailed down her taut abs and played at the waistband of her shorts. He slipped it under and felt the satin lace material that was there. Moving his hands to the back, he opened his eyes in surprise when he felt no material covering her ass. 

“Babe, where’s the rest of your underwear?” Matt growled softly at her, the jealously building up in his chest again. 

“I was on a date remember? I hadn’t changed out of my underwear yet, I only took my bra off when I came home.” Sylvie breathed out.

“You’re telling me, that you wore a g-string to dinner today? You wore this for him?” Matt’s eyes dilated even more. 

Sylvie simply nodded, and then squeaked when Matt flipped her over and yanked her shorts off. He began leaving love bites all of her ass, whispering, “Mine,” against her soft skin as he went each time. Sylvie became more wet at hearing his possessive words, drenching her already soaked underwear. 

“Matt, please. Please, I just want,” Sylvie was panting against her bedspread.

“What do you want baby? Tell me, you can say it. Come on.” Matt coaxed her. 

“Need. You. In. Me. Matt. Please.” Sylvie panted at each word. 

Matt smirked against her ass and tore the remaining scrape of lace. 

“Matt! That underwear was expensive!” Sylvie gasped.

“I don’t care, I’ll buy you a new one. You are never going to wear that underwear again. Not after wearing it for him.” Matt grounded out. He slid her down towards the edge of her bed and could see her glistening juices against her pussy. Without warning, he plunged two fingers into her wet heat and Sylvie cried out at the contact. 

“You’re already so tight babe, so tight.” Matt whispered against her body, his breath causing goosebumps to erupt across her stomach. 

“It’s been awhile for me,” Sylvie gasped out. 

Matt didn’t say anything but simply plunged deeper if that was possible. When he felt Sylvie relax a little, he pushed a third finger in, and Sylvie moaned louder. “Come on babe, come for me. Are you going to come for me?” Matt couldn’t wait to hear her cum. To feel her muscles tense. He couldn’t wait to see her face. 

He could feel it coming, her muscles start to tense. He dipped his face towards her pussy and darted his tongue out, making a small lick at her bundle of nerves. That shocked her enough to push her over the edge, chanting his name as she came. Matt knew that was a sound that he would always want to hear. He continued to plunge his fingers deeper and deeper as she rode out her orgasm. As she came to a stop, so did his fingers. Staring deep into her eyes, Matt pulled out his fingers and gave them a clean with his tongue. 

Before he could speak, Sylvie got down onto her knees to whip off his sweats and boxers in one go, his erection springing in front of her face. Matt made a noise of protest and Sylvie silenced him with one look. “It’s my turn now.” It was long with a wide girth, bigger than she’s ever had at least. She stuck her tongue out and gave a tentative lick. 

Matt sensed her hesitation, “You don’t have to babe.”

“No, it’s just… Bigger than I’ve ever had.” Sylvie shyly stated. 

“It’s ok then, you don’t have to.” 

“But I want to,” Sylvie fixed him with a glare. She wanted him in her mouth. She wrapped a hand at the base of his dick, and started to rub, taking the precum for lubrication. Sylvie took a long lick around his dick, and sucked at the tip. Matt threw his head back and wound his fingers through her hair, moaning loudly. She took this as a sign, and vigorously gave him head, sucking and rubbing and licking. Matt’s moans of pleasure grew louder and she knew that he was headed for release. 

“No, no,” Matt grounded out, trying to stop his hips from thrusting into her mouth. 

Sylvie stopped, “No?” 

“No, god no. No, I mean yes,” Matt spluttered seeing Sylvie’s crestfallen face. “But I want to be inside you.” Sylvie nodded in understanding and moved up the bed. Matt fiddled around in his wallet and found the condom he normally keeps there. Rolling it on, he crawled up the bed towards Sylvie, kissing up her body as he went. He came up and settled just at her opening. Teasing her slit, he gave her one more look and Sylvie simply nodded, knowing that he wanted one more confirmation. 

Sylvie and Matt stared into each other’s eyes as he pushed into her wet heat, slowly but surely. Sylvie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him fill her up, filling all the gaps and leaving no room to breathe. He pushed to her hilt and stopped, allowing her to settle and get accustomed to his size. When he felt her relax, he pulled out and drove in deep again. Over and over again, he thrusted, Sylvie’s hips meeting him thrust for thrust. She began making little noises and sounds, mewling away. That did it for Matt, as he began thrusting into her harder and deeper. Matt knew that he wanted to be the one that caused Sylvie to make those sounds. 

“Whose are you Sylvie Brett?” Matt whispered dirtily in her ear, “Come on baby.”

“Yours, yours. I’m yours, Matt.” Sylvie gasped out each time as Matt thrusted. 

“Mine, you are mine. Mine.” Matt growled out. 

Matt could feel himself tighten as Sylvie’s mews grew, and he knew they were both on the edge. “Come on baby, one more. Give me one more.” 

Sylvie groaned once more before she felt her muscles tense and release, gushing out. This drove Matt over the edge, and the two fell over the top together, their sounds filling the room. As Matt pumped into her, he could feel her slowly coming down. Wanting one more out of her, he reached down and began to rub her clit. He pulled out, and lowered his face then plunging his tongue into her. Sylvie felt stars explode behind her closed eyelids as Matt drove her to one more orgasm, crying out his name. Suddenly she felt the loss of contact of his tongue and whimpered again, before crying out when it was replaced by his dick. Matt pumped hard in and out as Sylvie rode out the rest of her orgasm. 

When she came to, Sylvie groaned and rolled to sit up in bed. Matt was between her legs, cleaning her up. She softly smiled and ran a hand through his soft hair, not at all surprised that he was the type of partner to think about aftercare. Matt looked up at the contact. 

“You were out.”

“Well Captain Matt Casey, that last one really threw me over the edge. How long was I out for?” Sylvie asked.

“I’m not sure, a few minutes. Enough for me to clean myself and you up at least.” Matt winked. 

“Mmmm, but I’m tired now though,” Sylvie mumbled out, head falling back against her pillows. 

“Come on, babe, it’s late. Let’s go to sleep, okay?” Matt softly replied, lifting Sylvie up bridal style in order to settle her under her covers. 

“Don’t go baby,” Sylvie mumbled again, the nickname accidentally slipping out from her. 

Matt smiled, “I’m just going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

By the time Matt came back, Sylvie was knocked out like a light. He settled himself underneath the covers and pulled Sylvie towards him to spoon her. 

“Mm, love you babe.” Sylvie murmured, fast asleep and not realising what she had said. 

Matt felt his heart soar at the words. Even though it was too early, and he probably won’t mention it the next day, it was good to hear where she stood. He pressed a loving kiss to the side of her forehead, “Thank you for being mine Sylvie Brett.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. Okay, it is done. This M rated chapter. I have a couple of chapters left I think, I haven’t fully decided. Let me know what you guys thought! Especially of this chapter.


	4. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Here we go. This story is about to come to an end. Thank you for being patient and reading my fic!

When Sylvie woke up the next morning, it was in Matt Casey’s arms with the early morning sun rays streaming through the partially opened blinds in her room. She was warm and comfortable, and when Matt’s arms tightened around her that little bit more, she snuggled deep and knew that she wanted to wake up like this forever. 

Not wanting to get up, but very much needing to pee, she slowly unwound Matt’s arms to climb out of bed. Matt made no movement to get up, instead groaned a little at the loss of contact, rolled over to snuggle onto his side of the bed. When Sylvie came back from her toilet break, she leaned down to pick his boxers off the ground, the action causing a sound from her partner in bed. 

“Mm, you know you can always get back in bed babe.” Sylvie turned to find Matt staring at her ass with one eye open, lips turned into a dirty grin. 

Sylvie rolled her eyes, “Yeah, well there’s a high calling that needs some attention.” She pulled on his boxers and slipped his shirt over her head. 

That got Matt’s attention and he sat up straighter in bed. “If possible, you look hotter with my clothes on.” 

Sylvie turned back around to give him a kiss, and narrowly avoided his hands coming to grab at her waist. “Yeah, I’m apparently yours now remember? Now I need food, so either you can come with me, or just lay in bed all alone.” Sylvie left the room, adding that little sashay to her hips.

Matt scrambled out of bed following her out the room like a puppy. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hmmm, you need to stop distracting me, or I’ll burn your pancakes.” 

“I can’t help that you are such a distraction babe.” Matt replied earnestly, his hands running up and down her arms and coming to settle at her waist. He swept her hair away, and placed a kiss at her nape of her neck. 

She flipped the last pancake and placed it on top of the pile that was already on the plate. Turning around, she asked, “So this whole ‘babe’ business…” 

Matt raised an eyebrow and busied himself getting cutlery and plates out of the cupboards, his cheeks turning a pink hue. “Yeah, it rolled out in the heat of the moment and I now I’m just going with it. Is that ok?” 

“Well, I love it.” Sylvie grinned, placing another sweet kiss on his lips. 

They carried on a conversation, pretty much making small talk, and really avoiding the huge conversation Sylvie knew they needed to have. Ultimately, her goal was to enjoy the bliss for as long as possible. She was really enjoying the domesticity, especially with Matt making himself at home by making their coffee and setting the table. He’d continue to drop little kisses on her head when he walked by. 

When breakfast was done and their appetite satiated, Matt volunteered to do dishes. Sylvie couldn’t keep her eyes off Matt’s bulging muscles. His morning outfit consisted of sweat pants. Just sweat pants, hung low on his hips, abs and all muscle on display. Sylvie then decided her new past time was watching Matt Casey. They could probably make a TV show based off it, but honestly Sylvie wanted to keep him all to herself. 

She was broken out of her reverie when a knock sounded at the door. She glanced to the clock sitting on her wall that read 7.30am, and to Matt who was already looking at her with raised eyebrows. “Cruz or Foster forgot their keys?” 

Sylvie shook her head, “Shouldn’t be. Joe is staying with Chloe over the weekend and Emily messaged me saying she won’t be back till the evening.” She opened the door to a big surprise.

“Ben! Oh my gosh, hi what are you doing here?” Sylvie asked politely, shocked that her date from last night was standing outside her door and also feeling partly exposed due to her outfit. She pulled Matt’s boxer shorts down a little, trying to cover herself. 

“Um, I-I hope it’s okay that I came. After last night, I was hoping maybe you’d be up for some breakfast? Sorry, I know it’s rude of me to just come up unannounced but the someone was walking in as I rolled up and I thought I’d surprise you.” Ben replied earnestly. “I brought you flowers.” He thrusted the flowers towards her. 

Unsure what to do, Sylvie was saved the trouble of accepting the flowers when a large arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back. Matt, hearing what was happening, appeared at the door, bulging muscles and still shirtless. Ben took a step back, slightly intimidated. 

“Hello, can I help you?” Matt held his hand out and asked pleasantly, although the undertones of his voice and blazing eyes said otherwise. 

“Um yes, well I-uh, I thought Sylvie would be…” Ben started, taking the man’s hand to shake, and cringed when Matt gripped a little harder and stepped closer to him. 

Forcing Ben away from the entrance of the door, Matt still held a firm grip of his hand and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Sylvie, on the other side, stepped back in annoyance. 

“Yes, you see, Sylvie will be unavailable for the foreseeable future.” Matt started. “I don’t think you will be coming around here anymore. You can lose this address and Sylvie’s phone number, and take the flowers elsewhere. Okay?” Matt’s voice was low and threatening. 

“If that’s the case, Sylvie can come out here to tell me herself.” Ben replied, suddenly feeling very brave. 

“Yeah, that is not happening. Let me spell it out for you. Sylvie. Is. Mine. So you won’t be coming around here anymore, and you won’t be approaching her at the gym anymore correct?” Matt growled. “In fact, perhaps you can find yourself another gym.” 

Ben audibly gulped, his hand loosing blood supply at how hard Matt was gripping it. He simply nodded and pulled his hand away, racing away from the intimidating firefighter. Matt just smirked and entered Sylvie’s apartment once more. He turned to see Sylvie scowling at him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Babe?” Matt cautiously asked, never seeing her with that expression before. 

“I can take care of myself Matt Casey!” Sylvie exasperatedly stated. She stalked forward, and pushed him slightly in the chest. “I. Don’t. Need. A. Hero.” She jabbed him in the chest at each word. Matt grabbed her hands at her last word. 

“Babe, I know. I know.” He brought her hands up to kiss the back tenderly, staring at her with love and admiration. “I know you can take care of yourself honey, but can you let me be the one to take care of you for a change? I know you have been taking care of yourself all these years, but I want to be that person for you now. Okay?” Matt whispered to her. 

Sylvie calmed down at the end of Matt’s speech and looked down sheepishly. “Okay.” She whispered back. “Sorry, it’s just an automatic reaction. I’ve-I’ve kind of been by myself for the last 6 years.” 

Matt held her eyes, “I know honey. But, that’s about to change okay?” He gave her hands one more kiss and stepped back. Sylvie wound her arms around his shirtless body, inhaling his scent. 

“How do you smell so good?” She wondered aloud. 

“How do you look so hot when you’re angry?” Matt countered back with a smirk. Sylvie felt heat pool low in her belly at Matt’s statement.

“You look hot when you’re jealous.” Sylvie replied. She reached up on her toes to give him a kiss on the lips, intending it to be short and sweet, but Matt pulled her face into his hands, fusing their lips together. 

She pulled back, “I need to take a shower.” 

“I do too. You know, we could do it together. Save water and all that.” Matt replied against her lips.

“Well, in the interest of saving the environment.” Sylvie cheekily stated, hoisting herself up and wrapping her legs around Matt, reminiscent of last night. She laughed aloud as Matt walked her to her shower, placing her delicately on the edge of her sink. 

He started the shower, warming it up, while Sylvie pulled off her, well his, shirt. Matt kicked off his sweats, and turned to find Sylvie waiting for him. He yanked his boxers off her, and she shrieked at the cold contact the sink made with her bare ass. Wrapping his arms around her once more, he stepped into the shower and dropped her on the floor, nudging her into the steaming spray. 

Sylvie pulled him towards her, and gave him a long hard kiss, tongue swiping his bottom lip. He granted her entrance and their tongues duelled, neither giving up dominance. He reached down to play with her bundle of nerves and she spread her legs wider when she felt his fingers probe at her entrance. When he plunged into the heat, she moaned, his mouth swallowing the noise. 

“You’re already so wet for me.” Matt whispered huskily.  
“Wet and ready. I need it now Matt, now. Please. I can’t- I can’t wait any longer.” Sylvie panted back, willing and putty in his arms. 

Matt said nothing, but pulled his fingers out and turned her around to face the wall. 

“Wha?” Sylvie began, but was shushed with Matt’s fingers on her lips. He bent her over and lined up his dick. “Matt, what are you oooooooooh.” Sylvie was cut short when Matt’s dick pushed straight into her, filling her up exactly like the night before. Never been in this position before, Sylvie felt him hit places no one has ever hit before. 

“Yeah, right there. Right there babe, oh my god. Please. Babe, Babe I’m so damn close.” Sylvie whined and moaned and mewled. The little sounds sending Matt closer to the edge. He could feel her muscles tense as she released, his name falling from her lips like a prayer. Her pussy milked his cock for all that it was worth, sending him straight over calling her name. 

Coming down from their high, Matt pulled out of Sylvie and pressed his forehead to hers, both still panting. “That was incredible.” Sylvie stated. She leant down to swipe her finger over his tip and proceeded to lick said finger. “That is also tasty.” She winked at him. 

Matt groaned at her actions, “No, that, my dear, is just incredibly, incredibly hot.” 

“Yeah, well that made me come so fast. I’ve never done doggy before.” She shyly replied. “I think it’s my new favourite position.” 

Matt simply smirked and got some soap to lather her body up. He whispered against her ear, “I’ll make you come like that anytime, anywhere again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn’t intending on making this chapter M, but I guess it was headed that way. Honestly, I’ve been trying to find some shower fics between the two of them, and I don’t think there were any.
> 
> Please R&R and comment any mistakes and improvements. If you guys have any prompts, please leave them below. Thanks for reading!


	5. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is most likely going to the final chapter, unless I have a inspiration for another one, or some prompts from you guys

When Sylvie and Matt were dry and changed into comfy clothes, they settled onto the couch, cups of coffee in hand. Sylvie snuggled closer to Matt and breathed deeply.

“How come you smell so good and we used the exact same shampoo and body wash?” Sylvie partly whined, still smelling Matt. 

Matt chuckled and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. “That is impossible babe, because you’re the one who smells incredible. Like coconuts and vanilla. Mmmm.” 

Sylvie pulled back with a weird look on her face. “That’s the perfume I normally use. My body wash is just the Milk Honey Palmolive one.” Her face then lit up as a thought occurred to her. “I haven’t even used my perfume in the last week because it ran out, and I haven’t had time to buy another one. Have you been smelling me Captain Casey?” Sylvie raised an eyebrow as a smirk graced her face. 

Matt rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I uh- no… Well, I mean theoretically yes, but no…?” Casey fumbled with the words while Sylvie’s smirk grew wider. “Okay! I admit, it smells delicious, and it’s intoxicating. It’s not my fault.” Matt defended himself. 

Sylvie snuggled closer, if possible, “I love finding out that you liked me so early on. But FYI… I’ve been doing the same.” Sylvie admitted that last bit quietly. 

Matt simply chuckled and sipped from his coffee cup. They fell into comfortable silence until Sylvie broke it. 

“Should we talk?” She paused for a little before continuing. “Y’know, about us?” She didn’t move from her position, afraid to see the expression on his face. 

Matt leaned back and sighed, knowing this was coming. “Yeah, I guess we should.” He placed both their coffee cups on the table in front of the them and gently placed Sylvie into a sitting position. 

“I- uh. Okay, This is a safe space right? We’ll both air everything in the open and then we’ll speak about where we stand, if needed. Yeah?” Sylvie laid out. Matt simply nodded along. “Right, okay I’ll start then.” 

Sylvie took a breath before beginning. “I… I like you Matt. Really, really like you. I think liked you before I even thought I did. Back when Stella and Emily were asking and pushing me, and I was adamant I couldn’t have those feelings because you were married to my best friend. Then we got closer, and we bonded. We talked and we actually because genuine friends, because before, you always just felt like ‘Gabby’s boyfriend’ or ‘Gabby’s husband’ or ‘Lieutenant/Captain of 81’. Y’know I saw you for a person, I saw the empathy you had for the people you have saved. I saw you for this really good, kind and genuine man. And I couldn’t not admit my feelings anymore.” She stared into Matt’s eyes, tears starting to glisten. “I don’t know what’s going to happen a year from now, two years, heck even 6 months. But I know that the future that I see has you in it… If you’d like to be.”

Matt’s heart soared at hearing this but used all his training possible to keep still to prevent from mauling Sylvie. “I feel the same Sylvie. Exactly the same. After Gabby left, there was this hole in my life that I thought couldn’t ever be fulfilled. But slowly, you fulfilled that. With your friendship. Sure, I have Severide and my other friends, but the way you came into my life, full of laughter and sunshine I don’t think anyone could have done that.” He paused, wiping the tear that fell onto Sylvie’s cheek. “Like you, I didn’t want to admit that my feelings have changed past the friendship that I value so much. The advice you gave me on Gabby, sure it helped with closure, despite the fact that I slept with her, but let me be clear. That was all it was. Closure. I have moved on from Gabby. I have moved on from Gabby… and then Severide started to ask me to meet people, start to get out there y’know? But I never did, not because I wouldn’t, but because I couldn’t. I didn’t know why at first until I did. I don’t know how it happened, but it was you. You chiseled and crawled your way into my heart and stayed there.”

Sylvie’s breath hitch as her heart began to pound faster. “So this means…?” 

“It means I want you Sylvie, for 1 month, 2 months, heck for 6 years and more. Because you hold my heart, and I don’t want it back.” Sylvie chuckled as Matt mimicked her words from earlier, just reversed. 

Her voice was barely above a whisper when you replied. “Okay, good.” And she reached up and pulled his face forward in hard kiss. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sylvie and Matt finally pulled away, their chests were heaving and lips swollen, having been engaged in a heavy make out session. 

“Babe, babe.” Matt tried, in between kisses. 

“I”. Another kiss.

“Really.” Kiss.

“Have.” Kiss

“To.” Kiss.

“Get.” Kiss.

“To.” Kiss.

“Work.” Kiss. 

Sylvie pulled back and pouted, looking up from beneath her lashes. Matt chuckled and leaned down to kiss the pout away. “Unfortunately for me, I have to go babe.” Sylvie pouted again. “I don’t want to either, but I have to work. I have a few meetings and then a job. I’ll be gone all day, but I can be back for dinner tonight?” Matt posed the question. 

Sylvie, not wanting to be away from him, asked, “Any way I can just come with you?” 

Matt raised an eyebrow, “You want to come with me to work? Construction? Really? But I’ll be really busy with the meetings and I need to get the reno done on time. You dear, might be a distraction.” He booped her nose, an action Sylvie batted her hand against. 

“Yeah, I mean what harm can it do? I love HGTV and I can help with like making decisions? If that’s okay. I won’t go to your meetings, but I can meet you at the reno job right?” 

Matt thought about it before nodding, “I guess that’s okay. The place is getting refurbished so no one is actually living there. And I’ll be the only one there because everyone else has nearly done their stuff. Today is my last day actually so sure, I’d love the company. But you sure you don’t have anything else on? Anywhere else to be?” 

“I’m sure babe. I want to be there.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Matt pulled up at his final job for the day, he spotted Sylvie’s car already parked a little ways down the street. He was just locking his truck when Sylvie walked past him and squeezed his ass cheek, making him jump with an unmanly squeal emitting from him. Sylvie laughed loudly and greeted him with a proper kiss on the lips. 

“How’d your other meetings go?” 

“Yeah, alright. Secured a few other jobs. All in a day’s work.” Matt replied, leading Sylvie inside.

He got to work while Sylvie sat opposite where he was working, munching on food that she had brought with her. “Are you sure you don’t want any food babe?” 

“Save me a burger. I can’t exactly work on a full stomach and I already had a bit of food just now.” He replied, a pencil in his mouth as he marked out something on table. 

Sylvie spent the day munching away on her food, watching her new boyfriend with a close eye. As he hammered away, his bulging muscles clear as day, she marvelled at how hot he was. It’s not like she noticed before, both him and Severide definitely got their fair share of attention from girls when they used to hang out as friends. “But god, he was really hot.” Sylvie mused. She felt heat pool low in her belly as Matt bent over the table, drawing something over his plans. 

Matt felt Sylvie staring and glanced up from his work, eyebrows raised. “Can I help you dear?” He smirked, knowing the look Sylvie was giving him. 

“You need to stop looking so hot doing everything!” Sylvie moaned. “It’s really not fair.” 

“I am not hot as you put it, but I am not going to apologise for doing my work if it turns you on at the same time.” Matt teased. 

“You don’t really know how attractive you are do you?” Sylvie pondered, surprised. 

Matt shrugged, “Well, Sev normally got the girls and I somehow always ended up with her friend. So I dunno. If I had it, I wouldn’t have known to flaunt it per say. Sev definitely knew his good looks though, and put it to good use.”

Sylvie took the few steps forward to stand directly in front of him. “Well I’ll tell you this now Matt Casey. You are the hottest person on this planet right now and if I don’t get some sort of release in the next few minutes, I’m going to go home and fix the problem myself.” 

Matt smirked and threw his head back in laughter, before pulling Sylvie into a bruising kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is officially done. I’ll let your imagination run wild with that ending. Thank you for sticking with me for the ride, I appreciate the comments left. 
> 
> Please continue to read my fics and enjoy them. I hope you have enjoyed this one as much as I have enjoyed writing them!
> 
> As noted, this was originally written a while ago on Fanfiction.net, so some of the information here is quite incorrect! This is written for the intention that it is my imagination and I am grateful to you all for coming on this ride with me :) Thanks!
> 
> Genie

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R everyone! Be much appreciated. Leave any comments and suggestions
> 
> Genie


End file.
